Missão
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Eles tem uma missão naquela noite. Hermione tem tudo planejado, enquanto Ron tem uma surpresa... e bem, seu convidado tem toda a atenção que sempre mereceu.


**Harry Potter não me pertence, ou já viu, seria uma coisa muito mais bagunçada.**

 **AVISO: Fanfic de poliamor, com cenas de sexo gay. Não gosta? Não leia.**

 **Olá, essa é uma oneshot que não saía da minha cabeça. Aproveitem a leitura.**

 **E não, não desisti de nenhuma fic.**

Hermione gostava de terminar seu dia no Ministério e andar até a loja do marido. Geminialidades Weasley não era mais um negócio dos gêmeos, mas Ron tinha se juntado a George depois da morte de Fred e mostrado que tinha tino para negócios e malícia para os jogos. O negócio dos dois tinha crescido muito nos últimos anos, só entre eles, já tinham assegurado que os Weasley não precisariam se preocupar com dinheiro pelo resto de suas vidas, e isso era bastante incrível, considerando o tamanho da família.

— Ei, linda, o que está fazendo parada aqui nesse frio? – Seu marido, alto, forte e ruivo perguntou, olhando-a com malícia.

— Oh, só esperando pelo elogio de um estranho de ombros largos e olhos bonitos. – Ela respondeu, piscando inocentemente.

Ron bufou, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

— Como foi seu dia? – Ele perguntou, terminando de enrolar o cachecol no pescoço.

— Aborrecido. – Ela disse. – Eu e Percy tivemos que ser legais para uma delegação americana, são tão convencidos.

Ron ria, enquanto ela enganchava seu braço no dele. Hermione e seu irmão eram companheiros no Ministério e grandes amigos, ele sabia que ele era o cunhado preferido da esposa, e que os dois compartilhavam segredos que Percy não diria para mais ninguém, como o motivo de sua tristeza recente, perceptível mesmo através da máscara neutra e sem sentimentos que ele usava o tempo todo.

— Ele está bem?

— Ele e Oliver… não deu certo. – Ela disse, apertando os lábios.

O ruivo continuou andando ao lado da esposa em silêncio por alguns metros, rumo ao Caldeirão Furado.

— Devo quebrar as pernas dele? Ou lançar um feitiço de impotência?

Hermione sorriu.

— Por mais que seja tentador, não. Às vezes, amor não é tudo. Eles tentaram, mas não queriam as mesmas coisas. – Ela explicou, sem explicar nada. Típico dela quando não queria se alongar sobre um assunto.

— Sorte a nossa que temos um monte de amor e queremos a mesma coisa. – Ele disse, beijando-a.

Ela sorria quando ele libertou seus lábios.

— Devo assumir que fez algo interessante para mim hoje? – Hermione perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

— Sim, tudo feito sob medida e especialmente pensado para minha adorável esposa. – Ele concordou, ao mesmo tempo em que entravam no estabelecimento que era o portal para o mundo trouxa, onde viviam.

— Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa e experimentar isso. – Ela disse, mordendo os lábios com ansiedade.

Ela olhou para o céu cinzento de Londres no começo do inverno e lambeu os lábios.

— Hoje vai ser uma noite fria e tão sombria… o que acha de fodermos nosso gatinho em frente a lareira? – Ela perguntou em voz baixa ao marido, sua mão escorregando discretamente par alisar a frente de suas calças. – Acha que é uma boa noite para abrir aquelas lindas pernas e fodê-lo tão bem que vai terminar gestando gêmeos?

Ron tragou duro, mas a ideia era tremendamente tentadora.

— Acho que é um plano muito bom.

— Os meus sempre são. – Ela disse, sorrindo e se apressando pela rua. – Rápido, temos que chegar antes dele para preparar tudo.

X~x~X

Olhando para sua esposa terminar de prender os cabelos na frente de seu espelho de corpo inteiro, Ron agradeceu o fato de ter desenvolvido seu lado criativo na loja. Diabos, magia tinha mil aplicações maravilhosas em um quarto, e ele vinha pensando em fazer algo assim para ela há anos. Hermione estava nua, exceto pelas meias de seda que iam até suas coxas e os sapatos de salto fino escandalosamente altos que ela favorecia quando estava nesse humor.

— Admirando a vista? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o através do espelho.

— Tremendamente. – Ele respondeu, de seu lugar na cama. Os dois já tinham tomado um banho, e ele usava uma calça de moletom confortável e um moletom dos Cannons.

E não era uma mentira, com os braços levantados para prender os cabelos, ela projetava seus seios pesados, cujos mamilos estavam duros e tentadores, e não era pelo frio, já que os feitiços de aquecimento tinham deixado a temperatura agradável. Ela caminhou até a cama quando terminou seu coque sofisticado, e ele sorriu, agarrando a caixa ao seu lado.

— Sei o quanto gosta de foder nosso gatinho. – Ele disse, abrindo a caixa. – Mas também sei que as cintas não te deixam muito confortáveis, então, pensei numa solução mágica para o assunto.

Ele tirou da caixa o novo brinquedo em que vinha trabalhando nas últimas semanas. Sua esposa tinha um gosto especial pelos vibradores com textura, ela gostava de troturar o amante esfregando-o nele até que estivesse incrivelmente sensível, então, esse era verde, com ranhuras e relevos prateados, ela riu.

— Ele vai gostar disso. – Ela disse, tocando o brinquedo, que era anexado a um plugue menor. – Já tentamos um desses, lembra? Escapa quando fico animada.

Por animada, ela queria dizer quando segurava o pobrezinho contra qualquer superfície de sua escolha e o fodia com força.

— Os trouxas sim, mas, como eu disse, esse é mágico. – Ron explicou, pegando o brinquedo em suas mãos e chamando-a para perto com um movimento de mão.

Hermione se aproximou mais, e não se surpreendeu quando o marido a fez se sentar na cama e se ajoelhou a sua frente. Ela pensou que ia gostar muito daquilo quando ele puxou seus quadris para a frente, fazendo-a se apoiar nas mãos e afastar as pernas. Ela fez um som de aprovação quando sentiu a língua conhecida lambendo os lábios de seu sexo com vagarosidade. Ron tomou seu tempo saboreando e provocando-a, ele gostava de dar pequenas mordidas e logo lamber o local injuriado por pura diversão, ele sabia como ela queria que chegasse logo a seu clitóris, que já pulsava com ansiedade, mas ele era um bastardo malvado e ignorava isso, usando a língua para chegar em sua entrada e provocar o local, fazendo-a sentir como vazava mais por ele.

— Provocador. – Ela cantarolou.

— Diz a exibicionista da casa. – Ele disse, olhando-a com malícia. – Gosta tanto de se mostrar, de mostrá-lo para mim… aposto que faria um show e cobraria entradas se pudesse.

— Eu faria. – Ela reconheceu. – Se você não fosse um bastardo ciumento e possessivo.

Ele sorriu antes de abocanhar seu clitóris, sugando-o por um bom momento antes de soltar o botão palpitante de carne, depois de deixá-la sem ar por suas ministrações.

— Não pode me culpar por querer ser o único a ver Hermione Granger dominando e fodendo Draco Malfoy.

Ela assentiu, trêmula e com a cabeça jogada para trás, soltando um gemido baixo quando ele voltou a brincar com seu clitóris.

— Fala aquele que o seduz regularmente por toda parte da casa. – Ela acusou, ligeiramente ofegante. – Queria saber o que faria se um dia chego com meus pais e eles te pegam fodendo um loiro platinado no nosso sofá.

Com uma lambida final, Ron afastou o rosto de entre as pernas de sua esposa.

— Obviamente terminaria o que estava fazendo, já que teríamos que obliviá-los mesmo. – Ron provocou, ganhando um chute de leve dela.

Ela riu.

— Nem você acredita nisso. – Ela disse, abrindo as pernas quando ele pegou o brinquedo na caixa. – O que tem de diferente nesse?

Ron sorriu, esfregando a ponta do plugue menor em sua entrada molhada, espalhando sua umidade pelo brinquedo antes de empurrá-lo dentro dela com gentileza. Hermione arregalou os olhos quando o material em contato com seu sexo se expandiu externamente, o material do brinquedo aderiu ao contorno externo de seu sexo com uma sensação morna, que cobriu seus lábios molhados, moldando-se a todas as curvas naturais de sua fenda como uma segunda pele mais espessa.

— Ele foi feito para se calibrar com a temperatura do seu corpo, e repassar os estímulos que o dildo receber. – Ele disse, maliciosamente. Ela soltou um gemidinho surpreso quando o ruivo abocanhou a ponta do brinquedo e ela sentiu em seu clitóris a nítida sensação de sucção e lambida que ele aplicou na pele sintética, ao mesmo tempo em que o plugue dentro dela vibrava lentamente.

— Caramba, isso é tão bom. – Ela gemeu, estremecendo levemente.

— Quero um relatório completo depois, preciso saber como vai ser recebido no mercado. – Ele disse, piscando-lhe um olho.

Ela assentiu, acariciando o brinquedo ela mesma, e arqueando o corpo com os estímulos que isso causou.

— Agora, não seja egoísta. -–Ron admoestou. – Ele já deve ter terminado de se preparar e deve estar nos esperando.

Ele tinha razão, é claro, por isso o seguiu para a sala da casa, onde seu outro amante estava deitado em frente a lareira pequena, num ninho confortável de peles e cobertores, sem as luzes artificiais trouxas a pele branca dele reluzia somente pelo brilho do fogo das chamas e das velas que flutuavam pelo local. Ela ficou no corredor, esperando que Ron a chamasse quando ele e Draco estivessem prontos para começar o jogo.

— Devia ter ligado o aquecedor, está frio aqui. – Ron disse, olhando feio para Draco, que fez uma careta.

— Não estava nas minhas instruções, e sabe que não gosto de mexer nessas coisas, elas podem machucar. – Draco disse, fazendo um beicinho sentido, certamente se lembrando das vezes em que tomou um choque ou se queimou tentando usar os eletrônicos na casa.

— Oh, pobrezinho. – Ron disse, acariciando o rosto bonito e os cabelos longos e soltos do loiro. – Mas, sabe que não deve ficar no frio, não pode ficar doente agora.

Draco assentiu, sorrindo para o ruivo, que atualmente lhe ganhava em altura e força.

— Mas, diga-me, Draco… seguiu todas as instruções que te deixamos? – Ron perguntou, vendo o amante relaxar contra as peles no chão em frente a lareira, onde esteve deitado esperando pelo matrimônio Weasley.

— Claro que eu fiz. – O loiro respondeu, em seu melhor comportamento. – E espero recompensas por isso.

Ron riu, Draco era demandante, mimado e extremamente manipulador. Não entendia bem como isso tinha se tornado encantador ao invés de irritante… talvez quando Hermione disse que tinha vontade de arrancar seu ar de superioridade no trabalho a base de palmadas e uma boa sessão com seu vibrador, ao que ele riu e disse para ir em frente e depois mostrar tudo para ele numa penseira. Foi uma surpresa quando ela fez exatamente isso.

— Oh, estamos manhosos hoje? – Ele perguntou, deixando sua mão escorregar do cabelo do loiro para seu peito nu, beliscando os mamilos rosados de Draco, que choramingou. – Oh, perdoe meu esquecimento, você é sempre manhoso, não é?

Draco não respondeu, ocupado em sentir os dedos habilidosos de Ron puxando e torcendo seus mamilos até que os montículos endurecidos de carne estivessem inchados e totalmente sensíveis. Ele tinha desistido de seus piercings meses antes, quando começou a pensar na tarefa que teria pela frente, mas isso não significava que seus amantes tinham desistido de torturar e adorar seus mamilos. Quando a boca do ruivo sugou seu peito exposto, capturando toda a auréola em sua boca, o loiro gemeu, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás nas peles, agarrando o cobertor felpudo que acariciava toda a parte traseira nua de seu corpo. Ele ouviu o clique dos sapatos de Hermione no chão de madeira polida da casa e se forçou a abrir os olhos, vendo-a pairar ao lado deles como uma deusa amazona, linda e tão forte… e com um vibrador verde e prata só para ele.

— Tsc, tsc, eu não creio que nas suas instruções tinha algo sobre seduzir meu marido tão descaradamente. – Ela disse, olhando-o com falsa severidade. – Tem algo para dizer em sua defesa?

— Eu… ele é que está me tocando. – Draco disse.

Ron riu em seu peito, afastando sua boca de um mamilo agora mais inchado e molhado.

— Não pode me culpar, ficou aqui como uma puta, nua e de pernas abertas para mim. O que eu deveria fazer? – O ruivo questionou, descendo a mão pela barriga plana do loiro até alcançar seu pênis preso em uma gaiola de castidade. – Além disso, deve ter passado um bom tempo brincado com seus mamilos para eles estarem tão tentadores, não acha, Mione?

A mulher se ajoelhou ao lado deles, passando as unhas pelos montes ingurgitados de carne, gostando de como o loiro estremecia.

— Definitivamente. – Ela disse, com cara de pesar, enquanto tomava os dois mamilos entre seus dedos e os puxava, fazendo o loiro arquear as costas e engasgar com o ar pela tremenda onda de excitação que varreu seu corpo. – O que usou, Draco? Uma loção para aumentá-los e deixá-los mais sensíveis?

Ele choramingou, mas assentiu.

— Nós te pedimos para fazer isso? – Ela questionou.

— Não, mas… não é contra as regras. – Ele se defendeu, corando. O que era raro nele, Draco era um desavergonhado com basicamente tudo o que desejava.

— O que é isso? – Ron perguntou, segurando os testículos inchados do amante, sentindo-o mais pesados e cheios devido as duas semanas sem liberação. – Por que está envergonhado? Sabe que adoramos jogar com seus mamilos.

— Eu… é só… era mais para aumentá-los, para ficar mais fácil para o bebê. – Draco confessou, virando o rosto para escondê-lo nas peles.

Hermione puxou-o pelo queixo, beijando-o com sofreguidão. Diabos, ela tinha uma língua habilidosa.

— Vou te foder com o brinquedo novo que Ron fez, vou te deixar aberto e solto para ele, então vai poder sentir o pau do meu marido de novo. Gosta dele, não é? – Ela perguntou, junto ao seu ouvido.

— Sim.

— Diga-me o porquê. – Ela demandou, voltando a brincar com seus mamilos.

— Porque é grosso, grande… e porque sinto isso por dias depois que ele me fode. – Draco disse, sabendo que não responder faria a mulher castigá-lo.

— Então… quer que o deixe te montar? E o que mais? – Ela perguntou, implacável.

— Quero que ele goze em mim. – Draco disse. – Quero que ele me engravide… quero um bebê.

Hermione sorriu com malícia.

— E já se preparou?

— Por que não vê por si mesma? – O loiro provocou, ganhando uma palmada na coxa por parte de Ron.

— Não seja impertinente. – O ruivo disse.

Draco fez beicinho, mas Hermione sorriu indulgente para os dois.

— Não seja tão duro, Ron. Diga-me, ele está pronto para mim?

O ruivo afastou as coxas de Draco, escorregando uma de suas grandes mãos entre suas nádegas, deslizando facilmente dois dedos dentro dele, testando a abertura e a lubrificação.

— Aberto e molhado, como uma gata no cio. – Ele provocou, torcendo os dedos, roçando na próstata do loiro, fazendo-o engasgar com o ar, num misto de prazer e frustação devido a gaiola ao redor de seu pênis.

Draco chutou-o.

— Não sou uma mulher, idiota. – Ele reclamou. – Hermione, ele está sendo abusivo.

Ela riu, revirando os olhos.

— Ron, sabe que ele não gosta disso. – Disse, olhando o marido com advertência. Draco era muito sensível ao ser ridicularizado por suas preferências, ou ser chamado de termos femininos depreciativamente. Culpa de alguns nascidos trouxa idiotas no Ministério.

— Desculpe-me, desculpe-me. – O ruivo pediu, arrependido ao se lembrar disso, inclinando-se para beijar o ventre plano e suave do loiro. – Só, não se martirize se não der certo, ok?

Draco assentiu, sabendo que tinha ficado deprimido e deixado todos infelizes na quando tentaram isso na semana anterior, mas, mesmo com as poções de fertilidade não tinha dado certo, era a segunda rodada. Acariciando os cabelos ruivos do amante, ele murmurou que estava pronto, e gemeu quando esse torceu os dedos dentro dele novamente, acariciando aquele mesmo ponto de tortura, fazendo-o sentir como vazava copiosamente em sua gaiola. Ele moveu os quadris contra esses dedos mágicos, querendo mais, querendo ser drenado em sua gaiola, como fizeram tantas vezes antes.

— Nada disso, Draco. – Hermione disse, com desaprovação. – Hoje vai gozar de verdade, é um prêmio.

Ele assentiu, erguendo o tronco para abocanhar um dos mamilos dela, fazendo-a gemer ao receber suas ministrações. Ele deslizou os dedos por seu sexo, estranhando o material plástico, mas notando que ela estremecia e gemia de prazer a cada toque.

— É especial, feito por mim. – Ron informou. – Transmite as sensações, se chupar o brinquedo, ela vai sentir… e sabe como ela gosta de te ver chupando um pau.

Draco não precisou de mais incentivo, o loiro ergueu o tronco e lambeu a ponta do strap-on que ela usava, rodando a língua ao redor da ponta, sentindo as ranhuras quando engoliu uma parte maior. Ele ficou maravilhado quando sentiu as unhas dela cravando-se em seus ombros enquanto ela gemia, excitada.

— Agora entendo porque nunca o deixa fazer isso por muito tempo quando não quer gozar nessa boca… - Hermione disse, segurando o cabelo loiro e macio para puxar Draco contra si, fazendo-o abocanhar toda a extensão do brinquedo. – Como aguenta?

— Experiência… ou não se lembra da primeira vez que me chupou? – Ron perguntou, rindo.

Ela só zumbiu uma resposta ofegante, saindo da boca do amante.

— Vire-se. – Ela ordenou a Draco.

O loiro obedeceu, enquanto Ron se sentava em sua poltrona preferida, aproveitando a visão de ver o loiro se apoiando nos antebraços e se deitando com o peito nas peles macias, ele adorava a sensação de ter seus mamilos esfregados nas peles enquanto era fodido. Hermione se ajoelhou atrás dele, acariciando suas coxas com as unhas, provocando, fazendo o amante se contorcer em antecipação. Ela agarrou a bunda macia e redonda com mãos firmes, amassando e marcando a pele pálida, Draco se sentiu extremamente exposto quando ela afastou ainda mais suas nádegas, examinando descaradamente sua entrada.

— Usou o lubrificante especial da Loja? – Ela perguntou.

— Sim, senhora. – Draco respondeu, sabendo da qualidade maior do material dos Weasley. Podia ser usado por horas sem se secar e começar a sentir dor, ele amava as inovações dos ruivos.

— Ótimo. – Ela disse, esfregando a extensão do dildo em sua fenda molhada, apertando suas nádegas no brinquedo, e gemendo alto por isso, ela tomo seu tempo, esfregando-se em Draco e fazendo-o choramingar e pingar pré-sêmen nas peles debaixo dele devido ao contato direto das veias falsas do pênis de borracha em seu períneo, e em sua entrada palpitante.

— Por favor, por favor…

— Por favor, o quê? – Ela perguntou, ofegante.

— Por favor, me foda. – Ele implorou.

E gemeu profundamente ao sentir como ela o atendia, entrando nele com um impulso certeiro. Hermione gemeu também, sentindo o material dentro e ao redor de seu sexo vibrar, enviando ondas de puro prazer por seu corpo e fazendo-a perder o fôlego por um momento. Ela se sentia quente e palpitante, seu clitóris pulsou quando recuou e entrou em Draco novamente, cada estocada no loiro era como uma torção e uma carícia firme em seu ponto mais sensível, ao mesmo tempo em que o plugue dentro dela pulsava, fazendo-a tomar um ritmo muito mais firme e extenuante que o normal, perseguindo o cume de seu próprio prazer. Ela sentia o loiro movendo-se de encontro a ela, respondendo a seu ritmo e gemendo daquele jeito suave e obsceno, muito parecido com um gato, o que tinha lhe rendido o apelido carinhoso no começo do relacionamento. Ela se absteve de puxar seus cabelos para ter mais controle de seus movimentos porque hoje era uma noite especial, hoje era sobre ele, só ele. Não que isso a impedisse de explodir num orgasmo intenso depois de investir contra ele mais algumas vezes, agarrando a cintura do amante com força para se firmar melhor, movendo-se com mais lentidão, aproveitando ao máximo o estímulo para prolongar seu prazer.

Draco sentiu como ela diminuía o ritmo dentro dele, estocando lentamente, fazendo-o estremecer de prazer e dor, já que seu pênis se contorcia contra as grades da gaiola, impedido de ficar duro, mas pulsando de prazer.

— Lindo, como sempre. – Ron disse, de seu local privilegiado.

O ruivo tinha seu pênis na mão, ele se acariciava com vagarosidade. Ron não era circuncidado, e tinha um pau que Draco amava. A cabeça era um cogumelo perfeito, grande e grosso, combinava perfeitamente com o dono, que não perdeu tempo em substituir sua esposa atrás do amante.

— Ele está para mim, amor?

— Aberto e molhado como sempre. – Ela disse, com voz lânguida.

Ron sorriu, e Draco o ouviu convocar mais lubrificante e cobrir seu pênis com a mistura especial feita em sua loja, sempre cuidadoso. Draco agarrou as cobertas debaixo dele e gemeu como uma prostituta bem treinada quando sentiu o enorme membro entrar nele, enchendo-o totalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que o formigar familiar da magia de Hermione removia a gaiola ao redor de seu sexo, e a mão delicada agarrava seu dolorido pênis, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade que seu marido o fodia. Os dois eram insanamente sincronizados, e seriam sua morte. Duas semanas sem gozar propriamente, somados aos seus nervos estimulados até o limite o empurraram para uma dureza total em poucas estocadas habilidosas dos amantes.

— Ele é uma puta, não é? – Hermione perguntou, com carinho, tirando qualquer ofensa das palavras. – Sempre tão guloso por algo grande dentro dele.

— E sempre tão malditamente apertado. – Ron gemeu, empurrando-se com força dentro dele, incapaz de resistir ao aperto quente e convidativo. Ele sabia que suas mãos deixariam mais marcas no loiro, mas Draco gostava, e ele também. – Rebolando no meu pau tão bem, não é, gatinho?

— Sim, sim! – Draco gemeu, respondendo as estocadas do amante com igual ímpeto, buscando seu prazer completo, negado há tanto tempo.

O loiro não durou muito, atingindo seu ápice com um grito quando Ron acelerou seus movimento, jogando-o contra as peles diversas vezes, arranhando seus mamilos sensíveis e prensando sua ereção já livre contra os pelos macios das cobertas. O mundo de Draco ainda era um turbilhão de ondas de prazer e uma névoa densa de orgasmo quando sentiu como o amante se derramava dentro dele, para logo cair a seu lado, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

— O plugue. – Ele resmungou, cansado e sonolento ao sentir Ron sair dele cuidadosamente algum tempo depois.

— Eu sei, eu sei. – O ruivo resmungou com carinho.

X~x~X

Draco acordou na manha seguinte com um "plop" característico da aparição de um elfo doméstico. O loiro tirou o cabelo dos olhos, vendo Tip com seus enormes olhos bem ali ao lado da cama extra grande que tinham na casa dos Weasley. Ela tinha um pacote e uma carta.

— Tip sente muito por acordar o mestre Draco, senhor, mas Tip tem ordens dos mestres. – Ela disse, ainda que não soasse para nada arrependida, o que alertou o loiro.

— O que foi? É cedo. – Ron reclamou, passando o braço pela cintura de Draco, não cedendo um milímetro de proximidade com o loiro, que estava preso entre os dois amantes.

— É Tip, ela tem recados dos meus pais.

— É domingo na Toca, eles não podem trapacear essas regras. – Ron reclamou, já desperto.

Hermione bufou, virando-se para ver a elfa e sorrindo como saudação. Ela tinha se acostumado com a naturalidade com que as criaturas tratavam a pouca roupa de cama dos magos, mas agradeceu mentalmente ter vestido uma camiseta velha de Ron depois de se certificar que Draco tinha sido posto na cama com pelo menos uma cueca, depois de uma limpeza difícil, já que ele tinha dormido depois de transar e era uma má ideia acordá-lo, como ela e Ron já sabiam de antemão.

— Bom-dia, Tip. Nos trouxe o café da manhã? – Questionou, já que os Malfoy mandavam o café com frequência nos fins de semana, Narcissa não cozinhava nem por decreto, mas, achava um absurdo que Hermione matasse seu filho de fome recusando-se a ter elfos em casa e não sabendo fritar um ovo.

— Não, senhora. Tip deve dizer que os amos esperam os três na mansão para o café da manhã, sem desculpas ou desvios, ou o mestre Lucius vai até a Toca hoje na hora do almoço. – A elfa disse, fazendo os três já se levantarem. – E tenho uma carta para o mestre Ron, e um presente para o aminho Draco.

Draco bateu palmas, literalmente. Seus pais sempre o mimaram e ele amava isso, ele abriu a caixa, se encontrando com uma vasta variedade de chocolates belgas de diversas formas e sabores, sentindo sua boca salivar só pelo cheiro. Ron, a seu lado, começou a rir depois de ler a carta.

— O que foi? O que é? – Ele e Hermione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo entregou o papel para os amantes, sorrindo como um tolo, e ainda lindo, mesmo com o cabelo desordenado e a cara amassada.

Draco e Hermione leram ao mesmo tempo:

 _ **Caro Ronald, bom dia!**_

 _ **É com grande alegria que te informo que essa caixa de chocolates vem de uma pequena fábrica exclusiva, situada em Burges, e que fabrica essa iguaria desde 1640, sendo reconhecidamente a melhor do mundo, seja mágico ou trouxa. Te recomendo fortemente decorar a localidade, porque, se meu filho herdou os gostos da mãe, vai passar os próximos nove meses sendo acordado no meio da noite com ele querendo esses chocolates especificamente.**_

 _ **A tapeçaria dos Malfoy me informa que meu primeiro neto está crescendo dentro do meu filho, portanto, te compadeço e te congratulo igualmente. Divirta-se cuidando de um Malfoy gestando.**_

 _ **De seu amantíssimo sogro,**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy.**_

 _ **PS: Narcissa me disse que devo lembrá-lo que meu filho é meu bem mais precioso, faça-o infeliz nesse momento delicado e vou castrá-lo. O aviso não se estende a adorável Hermione, é claro, ela é inteligente demais para fazer algo tolo com um mago gestando.**_ _ **Escute-a**_ _ **.**_

 **E foi isso! Tentarei voltar logo com as outras fics.  
Inclusive, tem uma nova que só falta um capítulo, se chama Cortejando Aaron.**


End file.
